five_nights_at_kaseysfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye
''FNAK 1 -'' Chica (also fully known as Skye the Pup1) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. Skye is an animatronic and children's entertainer housed at Kasey Brown Pizza Entertainment, along with Kasey Brown, Snowflake, and Rosey. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Kasey's band. At midnight, she is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Skye will try to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Ryder or a Ranger suit, ( if a human, but not and if a Pup, into a Kasey Brown suit ), resulting in death.2 Appearance Skye is a Female Animatronic cockapoo (cocker spaniel/poodle mix). She is golden brown with Ears fluffed. And a light brown circles around her eyes. Like all of the other animatronics at Kasey's, she has an out-of-place set of puppy look - alike teeth sticking up from her lower muzzle area. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. The Pup-tag The''' Pup-tag''' is an object-like collar that is wore around a neck by Skye. It with a shape of a propeller symbol. It will disappear when Skye is off the stage. It is unknown why, or how.hThesame Pup-tag can be also seen inside the Office located at the top of one of the monitors from the right. Locations Like Ryder, Snowflake, Rosey, and Kasey, Skye starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Skye may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she always approaches from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Skye gets closer to the Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Skye's also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Kasey, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Skye will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Skye will generally head towards the night guard's position, similar to Ryder, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Skye will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Ryder will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she becomes more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses the Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of the Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Skye has entered the Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both she and Ryder and Rosey make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the night guard as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Skye is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch violently, her eyes will blink rapidly, her mouth will snap open and closed and she will emit the robotic voice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Unlike Ryder and Kasey, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Skye can only move to adjacent rooms. Trivia '''W.I.P ( '''TBA )